parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bagheera (Casper)
Cast: *Casper - Young Bagheera (Jungle Cubs) *Kathleen 'Kay' Harvey - Tanya (An American Tail) *Dr. James Harvey - Bernard (The Rescuers) *Stretch, Fatso and Stinkie - Tulio, Juanín and Bodoque (31 Minutes) *Carrigan Crittenden - Madame Mousey (An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster) *Paul Dibbs Plutzker - Twitch (An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster) *Vic DePhillippi - Nigel (Rio) *Amber Whitmire - Mpishi (The Lion Guard) *Mr. Rugg - Makuu (The Lion Guard) *Father Guido Sarducci - Carface (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Reporter - Johnny Elaine (Spongebob Squarepants) *Nicky - Scamp (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Andreas - Patch (101 Dalmatians; 1961) *Mr. Curtis - I.M. Weasel *Amelia Harvey - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *Dr. Raymond Stantz - Young Shere Khan (Jungle Cubs) *Clint Eastwood - Cain (Jungle Cubs) *Rodney Dangerfield - Rover Dangerfield *Mel Gibson - Chicken (Cow and Chicken) *The Crypt Keeper - Pepito (Tulio, Patana and Little Tim's Vacation) *Fatso as Amelia Harvey - Abigail (Once Upon a Forest) *Carrigan Crittenden (Ghost) - Siri (Rugrats Go Wild) *Dr. James Harvey (Ghost) - King Leopold (Timon and Pumbaa) *Casper (Human) - Jerry (Tom and Jerry) Scenes: #The Phantom Photographer #One Lousy Piece of Property #Welcome the Whipstaff Manor #The Ghost Shrink #The Ghost and his Guests #Tulio, Juanín and Bodoque #The Morph, the Merrier #Breakfast with the Boys #The New Cub in the Jungle #Goofing on Bianca #'When I Was Alive...' #'I Remember!' #The Up and At 'Em Machine #The Lazarus #A Croaking at the Karaoke #The Heiress Comet Haunting #The Late Dr. Mouse #A Cinderella Deal #The Life of the Party #The Party's Over #End Credits Movie used: *Casper (1995) Clips from Movies/TV Shows used: *Jungle Cubs (1996-1998) *The Jungle Cubs' Movie (2006) *An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (1991) *Fievel's American Tails (1992-1993) *An American Tail 4: The Mystery of the Night Monster (1999) *The Rescuers 1 (1977) *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) *31 Minutes (2003-2014) *31 Minutes: The Movie (2008) *Rio 1 (2011) *Rio 2 (2014) *The Lion Guard 1: Return to the Roar (2015) *The Lion Guard (2016-) *The Lion Guard 2: The Rise of Scar (2017) *The Lion Guard 3: Batle for the Pride Lands (2019) *All Dogs Go to Heaven 1 (1989) *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (1996) *All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series (1996-1998) *An All Dogs Christmas Carol (1998) *Spongebob Squarepants (1999-) *Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure (2001) *101 Dalmatians 1 (1961) *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003) *101 Dalmatians: The Series (1997-1999) *101 Dalmatian Street (2019) *Cow and Chicken (1997-1999) *I Am Weasel (1997-2000) *Rover Dangerfield (1991) *Tulio, Patana and Little Tim's Vacation (2009-2010) *Once Upon a Forest (1993) *Rugrats Go Wild (2003) *Timon and Pumbaa (1995-1999) *Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) Gallery: Young Bagheera.jpg|Young Bagheera as Casper Fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-5380.jpg|Tanya Mousekewitz as Kathleen 'Kay' Harvey Bernard.jpg|Bernard as Dr. James Harvey Tulio Triviño.jpg|Tulio Triviño, Juanin.png|Juanín Juan Harry Juan Carlos Bodoque.jpg|and Juan Carlos Bodoque as Stretch, Fatso and Stinkie Madame Mousey.jpg|Madame Mousey as Carrigan Crittenden Twitch.jpg|Twitch as Paul Dibbs Plutzker Nigel rio villain.jpg|Nigel as Vic DePhillippi Mpishi.png|Mpishi as Amber Whitmire Category:TheWildAnimal13 Category:Casper Movie Spoof Category:Casper Movie Spoofs Category:Casper movie spoofs